


this one's mine

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Series: may you always be satisfied [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lack of Communication, Multi, Polyamory, on alexander's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him."</p><p>Or, the people who are in relationships with Alexander Hamilton decide to figure out how to navigate their relationships with him, since he clearly isn't taking steps to communicate properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a finished fic and will update daily!! and apparently i don't know how to make chapters consistent lengths so some are very short and some are longer..... whoops

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy sit hunched together over a letter from Alexander. It was addressed to Eliza, but, too excited to keep it entirely to herself, she allowed her sisters to read over her shoulder.

“I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him,” Angelica says, only half-joking.

“Hah!” says Eliza derisively, looking up at Angelica’s face. She appears to see something there that makes her eyebrows draw together just slightly. Angelica looks down and away, back at the letter, studying the loopy signature at the bottom. _Alexander Hamilton_. A disaster waiting to happen, surely.

Peggy loses interest eventually and wanders off, and Angelica and Eliza are left sitting in the room alone together.

“Do you love him?” Eliza asks softly. She looks straight into Angelica’s eyes as she asks, and Angelica can’t find it in herself to lie to her, even though she desperately wishes that she could.

Angelica nods wordlessly, terribly, awfully ashamed. Eliza places her hand on top of her sister’s and smiles, a little wickedly. This is a surprise to Angelica. What Eliza says next is even more of a surprise.

“So let’s share him, then. I saw the way he looked at you-- he wants us both, no doubting that. So I’ll keep courting him, as I fully intend to marry him, but you can do as you please. But, here is the condition: he doesn’t get to know that I know. He has to be the one to talk to me about it, or I have to ‘find out.’ Which, of course, will probably be staged unless you are really terrible at being even a little subtle.”

“So you’re saying… we pretend like I’m going behind your back, just so we can make him uncomfortable?”

 

“Yup! If he doesn’t talk to me about it right away, that means we both know he’s awful and doesn’t deserve either of us, and thus deserves to squirm.”

“Why, _Eliza_. I didn’t know you had it in you. How terribly underhanded.”

“And it was me who broke that mirror of yours, not Peggy. I tripped.”

“ _Elizabeth!_ How dare you frame our innocent baby sister! I didn’t speak to her for a week!”

Eliza laughs, and Angelica can’t help but join in.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander shows up one afternoon after his and Eliza’s engagement is announced. Angelica is the only sister currently at home, and she is inordinately pleased to find this the case. _Finally_.

“Alexander. Let’s take a walk to the garden. Eliza is out with Peggy. They’re being good girls and visiting relatives as courtesy dictates.”

“And what are you doing, then?” Alexander asks, as she takes his arm and leads him away from the house. She doesn’t respond until they are deep into the garden, sheltered from view.

“Breaking the mold. You know me.” Angelica leans in to kiss Alexander, and he responds, surprisingly pliant, stepping closer to her and placing his hands delicately on her waist. She had, admittedly, hoped for a little challenge. A little resistance. It concerns her to know that Alexander is so ready to bestow affection on someone other than his betrothed.

She wonders if she isn’t the only one, and resolves to find out.

Angelica spends much of her time in the garden, reading, so she is well-accustomed to the way approaching footsteps sound. She is well aware of Eliza’s approach before Eliza calls out, “Angelica, are you out here?”

Angelica steps away from Alexander when he flinches, leaving him flustered and herself smirking. Eliza appears moments later. Eliza’s calculating expression is so well hidden beneath her excited smile at the discovery of Angelica and Alexander that if Angelica hadn’t known that Eliza had a practiced hand at feigning innocence, she would not have suspected a thing.

“Why, Alexander! I didn’t know you’d be here this evening!”

Alexander recovers quickly and smoothly takes her hand, presses his lips to the back of it. “Eliza, my dear. You look lovely as always.” Eliza giggles. She and Angelica meet eyes for a moment; Angelica winks. Eliza’s smile broadens.

“Alexander, won’t you stay for dinner? I’m sure my family would be thrilled to enjoy your company for the night.” There is the slightest bit of emphasis on thrilled, meant purely for Angelica’s benefit. Angelica smiles.

Alexander accepts and Angelica takes her leave, allowing the two of them a moment alone.

The next day they receive a letter stating that Alexander had been so “distracted by the wondrous events of the previous night” that he had forgotten the password to get back into the camp.

Angelica and Eliza positively howl with laughter. Peggy gives them a sideways look, but they don’t explain. Peggy seems to figure leaving it is the best option. She is more than likely correct about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally made up that letter but shh


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica watches Alexander and his friends very closely at the wedding reception. She sits two tables away and watches them interact over the rim of a glass of champagne.

John Laurens is constantly pressing into Alexander’s personal space, leaning against his shoulder, touching his arm, his back, his face, more and more as the night passes and as the men get more drunk. Laurens is practically hanging off Alexander by the time Aaron Burr shows up. Burr is stiff and awkward, a stark contrast to Laurens’ sloppy grinning and relaxed posture. Eliza slips into the chair next to Angelica, presumably taking a break from being overwhelmingly social, and the two of them witness the following interaction.

“I didn’t think that you would make it!” Alexander says, jumping to his feet to cheerfully clasp Burr’s hand in his.

“To be sure?” Burr says wryly, stepping back away from Alexander. Angelica and Eliza exchange a look. “I came to say congratulations.” His expression is carefully neutral, more conspicuous because it is clearly forced. The others don’t seem to notice, and there is some kerfuffle as Laurens approaches and slings his arm around Burr’s shoulders. Burr goes tense.

“I’ve heard you’ve got a special someone on the side, Burr,” Laurens says, grinning only too smugly.

“Is that so?” says Alexander lightly, his eyebrows arching. Angelica and Eliza glance at each other again.

“Do you think--” Angelica starts to whisper.

“Shh!” Eliza hisses, cutting her off.

“No, these guys should go,” Alexander is saying when they resume listening. “Leave us alone,” he adds, waving off the protests of the other men, then waving off the men themselves. They ruefully wander off a few feet and start talking amongst themselves, their collective attention span shorter than a gnat’s.

Angelica and Eliza both strain to listen. They only catch snatches of the conversation, considerably quieter from their attempt at privacy.

“I wish you’d brought this person with you tonight, Burr,” Alexander says.

“...I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir,” Burr answers. There are some inaudible comments, before Burr straightens his posture and says, “Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more.”

“I will never understand you. If you love this person, go get them. What are you waiting for?”

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Burr says; a parting phrase.

“I’ll see you on the other side of the war,” Alexander says, more quietly, his eyebrows creased together with what looks like pain. He stands and watches Burr go before turning away and returning to his group of friends. Laurens puts his arm around Alexander.

“That was enlightening,” says Eliza.

“I’ll say,” Angelica responds. They watch the group of men interact. “I think I’m going to dance with John Laurens. You should probably steal your husband back before anyone else gets too cozy with him.” This last is said, and greeted, with a touch of amusement.

“I shall, thank you for the recommendation, my dear sister. Let me know if you find out anything else… enlightening.”

“Trust me, I will.”

The two sisters descend upon the group of four men and emerge with their respective dance partners. John Laurens looks very, very nervous. Angelica does not waste time.

“Are you and Alexander sleeping together?”

Laurens is so surprised he misses the next three steps and nearly falls over.

“I-- what?”

“You can tell me the truth, I won’t murder you.” Laurens does not look convinced. “No, for real, I can swear to you that even Eliza will be all right with it, so long as you are completely honest with me right now.”

“Um?”

Angelica, sighing a little bit, leans a little closer to him and whispers to him the outline of the relationship structure she and Eliza have concocted. Laurens nearly trips on his own feet again, but manages to catch himself this time.

“Tell me you’re joking.”

“I am not joking. Dance with Eliza next, she will confirm every word I’ve just said.”

“Shit,” says Laurens, very eloquently. Angelica forgives him this; she has, after all, just given him a lot of information.

“Are you in?”

Laurens only nods, wide-eyed. Angelica and Eliza trade dance partners. Angelica spends the next several minutes flirting and making Alexander blush, and keeps an eye on Laurens and Eliza.

The feeling of getting away with something like this is positively thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting tomorrow i'm gonna be at band camp and my internet access is gonna be iffy, but i'll do my best to get at least one chapter up a day!


	4. Chapter 4

It is completely by chance that Angelica runs into Aaron Burr.

“What are you doing downtown?” Burr says, rather rudely, if one was to ask Angelica her opinion.

“Walking. What are you doing downtown? Oh, right, not watching where you’re going and colliding with women minding their own business. Well, now that I am no longer minding my own business, take a walk with me, Aaron Burr, sir.”

Burr looks very uneasy. Angelica is rather starting to enjoy this effect she is beginning to have on men.

“Talk to me about Alexander Hamilton, Mr. Burr.”

“Oh no. No. Nope,” Burr says, his neutrally-pleasant demeanor locking down into something much more forced.

“You’ve said a lot already, in just those few words,” Angelica says. Burr’s lips press together into a thin line.

“Whatever you are trying to imply, please stop implying it.” Angelica raises her eyebrows, and Burr sighs. “Look, I know you’re being protective of your sister, but I can swear to you I do not currently have any sort of relationship with Hamilton aside from mutual annoyance. Okay?”

“Not currently, so, does that imply…?” She lets her question hang.

“I don’t think any of your sister’s husband’s former relationships are of any concern to you by any stretch of the imagination, especially not if they are so thoroughly in the past they might as well be ancient history. Can we stop this line of questioning now? I would rather not press the issue and I do, as a matter of fact, have things to accomplish today.”

“Of course. Thank you for your time.”

Burr, passably polite even when frustrated, bids her farewell, then turns on his heel and walks off in the other direction. Angelica vaguely doubts that he actually has anything going on in that direction, and that he is actually just trying to get rid of her. She doesn’t mind, though.

Her curiosity satisfied, she sets off for Eliza’s to relay her information. Though she wouldn’t have minded Burr’s involvement terribly, she has to admit that balancing three separate relationships must be easier than balancing four. She absently wonders what happened between them to end it, decides it’s none of her business, and knocks on the door.

Alexander answers and informs her that Eliza is out and not expected back for another couple of hours. He invites Angelica inside anyway.

Alexander is fixing the last button on his shirt when Eliza walks in the door. Alexander looks flushed, Angelica is smirking, and Eliza glances between the two of them. She doesn’t comment, but amusement crosses her face.

“Angelica! I’m so glad you’re here, I have so many things to tell you.”

“Likewise, my dear sister.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Angelica sees Alexander chewing his lip nervously. He deserves this, Eliza had said, and Angelica finds herself agreeing. If the man can’t confess, he deserves to be stressed.

Eliza sweeps into the kitchen and Angelica follows, so that they may confer. Alexander escapes to his study, though the two keep an ear out for his return.

 

“I ran into Aaron Burr today,” Angelica says, at the same time as Eliza says, “I ran into John Laurens today.”

They laugh. “You go first,” they both say, again at the exact same time. This goes on for a few more seconds, giggling, until Eliza gains the conversational lead.

“He and I spoke more in-depth about the… interactions from the reception. I’m pleased to say he is fully on board, and that he will be communicating with you and I on the topic. He says he wants to talk to you, as well, so you should probably arrange a visit with him before too long.”

“Duly noted.”

“Oh, and you would not believe the letter that Alexander wrote to him. John showed me. Have him show it to you, it’s quite a piece of work.” Angelica merely raises her eyebrows at that. “So, what of Mr. Burr?”

“He wasn’t exactly forthcoming with any information, as one would expect from that man, but he heavily implied that while he and Alexander have had relations, it is all in the past.”

“Well, that makes things a bit less complicated, if also a bit less interesting. He is rather handsome,” Eliza says thoughtfully.

“What exactly are you implying?”

“I don’t see why Alexander should get to have all the fun! I should look into getting a handsome lover of my own. There’s Laurens, of course, but I don’t believe Laurens is interested in women.”

Angelica laughs a little and rolls her eyes. “Well, feel free to take it up with Burr yourself, but I don’t know if he’d be interested. He was rather curt about it earlier. Besides, you’d likely be better off waiting until all of this is out in the open. If you start sneaking around without Alexander’s knowledge, that’ll just create problems and complicate things further.”

“Of course I know that, Angelica. There’s nothing wrong with planning for the future.”

Angelica shakes her head, but smiles, and the sisters work on dinner and gossip-- mostly about other people’s affairs, now. Alexander emerges when dinner is ready, his hands ink-stained, and Eliza fusses at him for the stain on his shirt. It is comfortable, and though the situation is strange, Angelica is glad to be here, in cahoots with her sister and best friend, and in love with the man seated to her right.


	5. Chapter 5

“I know it’ll take a very dedicated separation of relationships to keep all of this stable, but bear with me. Since Alexander is interested in all of us separately, and obviously none of the three of us are interested in each other--because, _ew_ \--”

“Thank you, John, for stating the obvious--”

“Okay, well, I’m thinking-- we are both getting to the age where it looks a bit suspicious if we haven’t married, and since I’m sure we’re going to be spending a lot of time together, wouldn’t it make sense if we married each other? If all of this--” He waves a hand. “--relationship stuff is sustainable, I mean. Like, if it crashes and burns and none of us speak to each other after, well, that would make this a little uncomfortable, but probably you and I would have little to worry about by way of that anyway? I mean, we aren’t in their relationship, and surely even if we aren’t in love we could make a domestic partnership work, like you’re brilliant and I’m-- decent, and--”

“This is the least romantic proposal I have ever heard of. In. My. _Life_.”

“Okay, but, at least think about it? Unless you have something else arranged already,” John says, suddenly doubtful.

“I do not, but yes, I do see your point. I will consider it, and it wouldn’t harm anyone for you to be seen around me and my family occasionally.” John nods. and Angelica chooses to change the subject, a little overwhelmed by the talk of marriage. “Oh, and Eliza said I should ask you to show me a letter?”

John laughs and goes to fetch an envelope, withdrawing the letter from Alexander in question. Angelica skims it, her eyebrows raising further the more she reads.

_In spite of Schuylers black eyes, I have still a part for the public and another for you; so your impatience to have me married is misplaced; a strange cure by the way, as if after matrimony I was to be less devoted than I am now._

_I would invite you to be witness to the_ final consummation. _My Mistress is a good girl, and already loves you because I have told her you are a clever fellow and my friend; but mind, she loves you_ a l’americaine _not_ a la françoise.

“That man is a disaster,” Angelica says with a sigh.

“Tell me about it,” John replies, returning the sigh. The two sit in silence for a long moment, sharing in their frustration over loving a man who neither is quite sure has earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those letters from ham to laurens are literally the best thing ever tho
> 
> hopefully that makes up for the shortness of the chapter lol


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica would almost feel bad about how stressed out Alexander becomes, but she can’t quite find it in herself. Eliza, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation, had confided in Angelica the previous day that even after the past two months, Alexander has still not confessed anything to Eliza.

Angelica always knew how kind and giving her sister was, but she still finds herself amazed at how comfortable she is sharing her husband with two others. She informs Angelica and John of her weekly schedule, always keeping them up-to-date on when she will be out and when she will be around, and lets Angelica and John confer further. There is plenty of time for all of them, and never has anyone even accidentally slipped outside of their allotted time frames. It works neatly, like clockwork.

Alexander comes home from work one day to find Angelica, Eliza, and John all sitting together, talking and laughing, and anxiety flashes across his face. The man is an open book, as always. Angelica honestly doesn’t know how he thinks he’s keeping any of this a secret.

The dinner the four of them have together is humorous and awkward and consists of Angelica and John flirting ceaselessly with Alexander as Eliza feigns cluelessness. Alexander escapes to his office as soon after as is prudent and the three of them break into helpless laughter.

“Poor thing,” Angelica says, with little sympathy in her voice.

“If he ever learned to talk about anything, he wouldn’t have to be so stressed out,” Eliza agrees. John just shakes his head, smiling a little. They remain and chat for a while longer, then say their farewells and head for home.

 

Eventually, though, the novelty wears off, leaving it to become far more wearing for the three of them to be pretending to sneak around. They decide to put their heads together and stage an elaborate set-up for Eliza to “find out.”

Angelica comes to the Hamiltons’ home one afternoon while Eliza is supposedly out visiting. She is actually with John Laurens, the two of them wandering through the city together to kill time. As soon as Angelica is inside and the door is closed, she and Alexander are kissing, right there in the middle of the living room. She takes his hair down, unbuttons the top half of his shirt for good measure, and all he does is hold her closer.

The door bursts open, then, and Alexander jumps away and meets eyes with Eliza. Alexander stutters for several seconds, trying to get out some sort of explanation.

“ _Alexander!_ ” Eliza says, in a very convincingly upset tone of voice. “And Angelica, by God, my own _sister_ \--”

John appears beside her, looks between Eliza and Angelica and Alexander.

“Alex?” he says, and if Angelica didn’t know he was acting, the note of hurt in her voice would have made her feel genuinely guilty.

“I--” Alexander says. “I can explain, I’m sorry, I--”

And then the anger and hurt drops out of Eliza’s expression and she starts to laugh, and this sets John off, and this sets Angelica off.

“God, Alexander, how dense do you actually think I am? Do you really think I wouldn’t have noticed?” Eliza says.

Alexander looks, if possible, even more mortified than before.

“I-- you _knew_?” he says weakly.

“We all knew. How do you think no one ever got walked in on before now?” Eliza points out, and Alexander blinks at this bit of information. “We planned this to the letter. We all knew about each other, we were all just hoping that you’d--oh, I dunno-- _tell us_? You do realize that marriage--and relationships in general--are about communication, right? You wouldn’t have had to spend all this time stressed out and look, wow, you would have been able to be maintaining three separate relationships with me and these lovely people without having to sneak around.”

“Oh,” is all Alexander can seem to manage.

“And despite all of this, I know we all still love you. So you’re getting another chance. Don’t fuck it up, darling,” Eliza says, and kisses Alexander on the cheek. She whisks off to the kitchen, and John and Angelica trail after her. Angelica takes another glance at the shell-shocked expression on Alexander’s face, and files it away to remember forever.

“C’mon, Alexander. Come be useful in the kitchen,” Angelica says, and holds out a hand to Alexander. He hesitates, then takes her hand. John kisses Alexander when they approach, and Eliza smiles.

“Thank you,” Alexander says quietly, to the three of them. “I love you. All of you. I’m so sorry. I-- I’ll do better now, I swear.” He pauses, thinks for a moment. “Hey, does this mean that I can get back together with Aaron Burr since I won’t have to keep it a secret?”

John chokes on a laugh, and Eliza rolls her eyes.

“That would involve him still wanting to be with you,” Angelica says, and Alexander pointedly ignores her.

“Let’s talk later, sweetheart,” says Eliza. “Cut up those onions, would you?”

And so it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left!! will be up tomorrow!! thank you so much for reading :D


	7. Epilogue

“Okay, we can’t take all of you upstate with us, that would be really uncomfortable for my parents. And Peggy.”

“I dunno, maybe Peggy can marry Aaron.”

“Not on your life,” mutters Aaron, from where he’s tucked up against Alexander’s shoulder. “I’m not adding another Schuyler sister into this mess, having the both of you is complicated enough already with all of the thoroughly planning so that neither of you are involved at the same time.”

“First of all, we are perfectly capable of exiting a room when necessary, and second of all, quit your complaining because we are both worth it,” Angelica says.

“Eliza, I already told you I can’t go, I have to get my plan through Congress,” Alexander says, pointedly returning to the subject at hand. Aaron rolls his eyes at Alexander and exchanges an exasperated look with John.

“I don’t know why you two are making those faces when you get to stay here with your boyfriends,” Angelica chastises John and Aaron.

“It would be good for him to get out of here for a bit, though. You need to relax, man,” John says, leaning across Aaron to kiss Alex’s temple, then kisses Aaron’s cheek for good measure.

“I can’t afford to relax, I’ll lose my job if I don’t get this through Congress,” Alexander says stubbornly. Eliza sighs.

“All right, fine, but you had better behave yourself, mister,” Eliza says. “Or at least warn someone before you make any stupid decisions.”

“What makes you think I’d make a stupid decision-- you know what, don’t answer that.”

The room is filled with laughter and warmth and friendship and love and, even though things can get complicated, Angelica wouldn’t have it any other way. She reaches for Alexander’s hand, and he takes it and smiles at her, gently and just for her. She kisses his cheek and leans against him. He holds her close, safe and warm, and Angelica doesn’t think she could be any happier than she is in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I FINALLY FINISHED A MULTI CHAPTER FIC
> 
> thank you so much for reading every kudos and comment means the world to me ♥

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at waitforit--waitforit.tumblr.com !! comments and kudos are always appreciated ♥


End file.
